


All me

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate fucking/Angry Sex, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji knew he had a lot to answer for. Luffy did not take betrayal lightly





	All me

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first. I tagged it this way for a reason

Sanji knew what would happen when they were alone. Luffy knew everything. He might know of things Sanji was currently unaware of too.

Luffy was a good man and a good captain. He had his moment of childishness and stupidity but he was the man they knew would become king one day. He knew better than anyone how selfish Luffy got. He knew what he was in for when Luffy got him alone. There was no use in trying to brush it away or apologise.

Luffy was mad about the whole thing. Not about Sanji trying to clear things up and trying to come back. If it had just stuck to that it would have been okay. Sanji might have gotten off scot free or at least with minimum mauling.

Not now, not now that Luffy saw everything. Not now that he had heard everything and saw how far the betrayal and everything else had gone. Luffy forgave plenty of things but this he would not let go. He could not, Sanji understood that very well.

Sanji belonged to Luffy. He was his cook and he was plain and simple his. That he had accepted the wedding. That he had made plans elsewhere. Hell that he had tried to throw Luffy away. That he tried to make a life with Pudding. All of that had to be addressed but the most important thing for them was that Sanji had tried to leave.

He had tried to be with someone else when he had Luffy. Situation aside, after what he had done to his captain he knew he did not belong back. He was furious and disgusted with himself. he was terrified too. He did truly love Luffy. Their meeting alone, everything that they had. The betrayal had struck him deep.

Did Luffy deserve his pound of flesh? Yes he did but the fact remained that while they agreed on wiping clean the slate for Sanji’s other deeds. Brought him back as the cook. Welcomed him back as Sanji the crew’s friend. There was the other matter to address. Himself as Luffy’s lover.

Luffy had been containing himself so far. They had no time to indulge or for Luffy to get anything off his chest. They always had something going on but that serious look never left his eyes when he looked at Sanji. He had not forgotten. He was just waiting, so Sanji was just waiting.

That was why when they were taking a break in the morning sun their allies around him that he put out his cigarette when Luffy appeared on deck. Luffy did not even have to do anything for Sanji to move into action. Just one look was enough. Just a glance had been enough to conform for him that this was the moment. He was scared, who knew what Luffy would say or what punishment he would place on Sanji for daring to forget his lover. For trying to throw Luffy away. He deserved a punishment but considering how furious Luffy was… Sanji was unable to keep his fingers from trembling as he shoved them in his pocket. All he could do was follow his captain off the ship.

X

“Do you love me?” Luffy asked after they had been walking for some while. Sanji nodded as he watched their surroundings. Forest had turned to rocks and openings to caves. He could sense a town to the right of them. Could hear a spring flowing nearby.

“I do love you.” He admitted as they took the turn towards running water. “More than a friend. I love you more than my position. It’s more than you being my friend or captain. I love you Luffy.”

He was too naïve, he had thought Luffy would have found a place. A spot to push him down. Maybe a private inn or something close enough. To be shoved against a tree. One hand on his neck the other on his pants to push him further into the trunk. “And you were going to happily marry someone else?” Luffy whispered into his ear. “Really?”

Sanji stared at the trunk as he took a slow breath. “Luffy you know it wasn’t as easy as that. Circumstances.” He bit back before he bowed his head. “Luffy you know it wasn’t like that.”

“You started right I won’t deny that.” The fingers on his neck tightened. “I won’t deny that at all but you can’t deny.” Luffy whispered. “You won’t lie to me. Not now, you were going to marry her. You were going to choose her and try to be happy. You were throwing me away.”

“I felt like I had no either choice. It was either.” He broke off as Luffy’s hands on his pants jerked down bringing his pants with it. “Luffy.” His voice raised as Luffy continued to hold him with one hand. “Luffy!”

“Continue.” Luffy said softly. “I already know but I want to hear from you Sanji. Tell me about it. Big Mom threatened you and the safety of everyone else. Tell me again Sanji. How you didn’t trust in me and my power. How you decided to throw me away and leave my crew. Tell me how you decided to break every promise that we made.” He hissed. “Then after everything. After you discovered everything you still wouldn’t come to me.” The hand on his neck squeezed sharply.

“I’m so sorry.” He listened to Luffy’s huff and swallowed. “It wasn’t a case of happily moving on from you Luffy.” Another huff but Sanji froze as he heard Luffy’s pants drop. “You’re right to be disappointed Luffy but you have to understand.”

“No matter what I say or do you’re the one that doesn’t understand Sanji.” Sanji hissed softly at the feel of Luffy’s cock between his thighs. “Then, now and forever. You’re mine and you can’t walk away that easily. I won’t let you go. I chose you, not just as my cook.” Luffy pressed against him, his warm skin on Sanji’s back. “Never forget that you chose me, you kissed me first and you’re the one Sanji. You knew what you were getting into. You wanted to belong to me.” A kiss to Sanji’s back, gentle before Luffy pulled away. “No one gets you.”

He had known Luffy was mad, he knew Luffy would have been angry. He knew Luffy would have felt challenged and disrespected. He had expected many thingS a claiming of sorts but he had no idea that this was the way it would go down.

“No one takes you from me Sanji.” The hand of his neck tightened. “No one and nothing.” Sanji swallowed a groan when Luffy nudged his legs apart. Luffy’s cock slid between his legs and pressed tight against him. Sanji relaxed because at least this was okay. Luffy could claim him, own him properly get the anger out his system but noT go overboard.

A few bruises from hand grips would be fine. A few deep bite marks would be okay in his book. He had thought Luffy would have gone further. Made a darker move and that was something he did not want his captain to fall into.

So when Luffy rocked his hips and his hand moved from Sanji’s nape to his hair he said nothing. When his own cock hardened from Luffy’s thrusts he said nothing and bit back his moans. When his cock bobbed and leaked his precum sliding down to mix with Luffy’s he said nothing.

When the hand in his hair pulled back so he would arch he went with it. When Luffy’s teeth sank hard into his shoulder a moan escaped. He tried to hide the next but Luffy bit again. Sanji’s moans and panting were set free. All he could look at was the tree. The tree and the leaves above it.

All he could feel was Luffy. His hand in Sanji’s hair. A grip tight and fierce, a grip that was secure but ran tingles down his spine. All he could do was gasp and go with it. Luffy’s cock between his thighs rubbing against his cock. Luffy whispering into his skin.

He belonged to Luffy and he had made a mistake. Luffy had to get this out of his system, it was not supposed to be about Sanji. It really was not but he trembled and spurted anyway.

“They could never take you when you’re mine. When you’re like this for me.” Luffy snarled into his back. “You’re going to remember who you belong to Sanji. They would look at you and know you’re taken. That’s you’re mine.” Sanji had fucked up and hurt his captain. Whatever it took to fix this he would do. No matter how far he had to get eaten up.


End file.
